This invention relates generally to improvements in wheelchair frame constructions. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved wheelchair frame formed predominantly from composite materials and adapted for facilitated assembly to provide a wheelchair base frame of variable size width.
In the past, wheelchair frames have been constructed primarily from metal tubing materials, wherein lengths of metal tubing are bent or otherwise suitably shaped to define individual components of a wheelchair frame. Various tubing components are then interconnected by welding or the like to provide frame structures which can be of a rigid unitary construction when assembled, or otherwise adapted to fold to a collasped condition for easy transport and/or storage. The manufacturing processes involved in shaping and interconnecting the various tubing structures contributes directly and significantly to the costs of the wheelchair to the ultimate user.
The present invention provides a significant improvement upon traditional wheelchair frame constructions by forming a base frame for a wheelchair from relatively high strength yet lightweight composite materials. The frame construction is adapted for facilitated assembly in a manner permitting significant variable adjustment of wheelchair width, thereby permitting the wheelchair frame to be constructed in a customized size for a specific user.